Not for Long
by Kate Jones 47
Summary: The dead don't stay dead for long...who else is out there waitng for their chance to reappear...


_AN: Hey it's Meg! So anyways this takes place after Sydney's missing two year (post The-Telling). This is my first fanfic so go easy on me please! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Reviews fuel my writing process!_

_Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own Alias… Though I wish I did…_

************************************************************************

Will's POV~

She's dead. Both of them are dead, first Francie then….Sydney. They say that as time goes on the grieving and missing of the person you lost will fade away, but for me it hasn't changed or faded in the past two years. Every waking hour my thoughts float to them…the happy times…the sad…and their deaths. I go back to the times where Syd, Francie and I went miniature golfing, the opening of the restaurant that Francie worked so hard on. Those thoughts bring a smile to my face, but then come along the thoughts of Danny's death, being tortured; learning the truth of Sydney's job…the list goes on and on. As painful as those thoughts may be nothing compares to my thoughts of their deaths. Francie was dead long before any of us knew. Funny how it worked out, the day one monster came to an end another began its journey of hurt and betrayal. Francie was killed the day SD-6 came to an end in her restaurant none the less. One bullet to the head they said, she died quickly and painlessly…good… She was too sweet of a person to have had to suffer. Of course no one knew she was dead at the time. No one knew that Allison Doren had taken her place…"How she could not have been noticed is ridiculous" I muttered to my self, "I mean there were three agents living in the house at one point." We all knew the signs yet; no one noticed any changes in behavior till it was too late. The memories from the night everything unraveled come in flashes and blurs but, nothing is completely clear, besides the feelings, the betrayal, hurt, pain, worry, and the feeling of being scared for my life. What I do remember about the night though is as follows-

_Memories/ Flash Back Two Years ago_

_I went into the bathroom to get something for a headache that had been pestering me throughout the day. That's when I noticed the protein drug…or whatever it was. From then on things get sketchy and blurry. I remember trying to call Sydney but got her answering machine…leaving a message…getting interrupted by Francie, no Allison…feeling immense pain and then my world going black. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital three months later. Vaughn came and visited and told me that Francie had been doubled and that the real Francie was likely dead and that Sydney was missing and presumed dead. He then dropped a bombshell on me that I was in Wisconsin and was in the Witness Protection Program. This in turn brings me to where I am now... Leading the life of a miserable construction worker, who has relationship problems, due to the fact that his last girlfriend tried to kill him…explaining the scar on my stomach._

_End of Memories/ Flash Back_

So here I am now once again dwelling on the past. Francie is dead…and Sydney is another story all together. She had gone missing before. But nothing like this, it is not like her to go missing for two years and never make contact again. Jack Bristow said that it was possible that she had been taken by force, and that she may be dead, due to the large blood stain found at her apartment. The CIA later closed the case and marked her as presumed dead. She even has….

"Hey Travis want to meet us at Joey's?" Tom asked as he broke through my thoughts. "No thanks. I have to get these plans to Devin my morning." Another lie in my life, the plans were done and ready to turn in… "You work to hard" was Tom's only response. I yelled back to him "Yeah, Yeah I do…See you later I guess." I waved him off and debated to go home and drown in misery or stay and get a head start on some work that I knew would not be needed till next week. "Although I could always go and surprise the guys by showing up for once." I muttered to my self. That's what they would have wanted me to do. Sydney and Francie would have wanted me to go living my life. They would wan… "Hey…" Sounded a voice that only came to me in my dreams.

_AN: Once again please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, just no flames._


End file.
